Bad Moon Rising
by Indigo Callahan
Summary: Imagine: You're a single parent raising two young kids. That might seem pretty difficult, right? But here's the twist—you're raising two young kids during a zombie apocalypse. That's what CJ found herself doing. Raising four-year-old twins was hard enough for her before the world turned to shit, now it became even harder.
1. Chapter 1

Christiane Justine Garcia—though she preferred to go by CJ—knew she didn't really have the best foundation growing up. CJ's father was never really around, her mother never really gave her children a stable childhood. She tried not to blame her parents for her not having the best childhood, but there was a big part of her that did blame her parents for a lot of the things that happened to her afterward. The biggest one being CJ's pregnancy.

CJ had only been seventeen when she found out she was pregnant, which was a big enough surprise on its own. It became an even _bigger_ surprise when she found out she was expecting twins. When she'd told her mother about the pregnancy, when she was a little over three months along, CJ's mother was enraged. Arya, CJ's mother, had called her daughter all kinds of names after finding out, then kicked CJ out. As for CJ's father, Ashton, he was beyond pissed. After finding out where his daughter was staying—she'd found a local shelter and stayed there for the time being—Ashton caused such a scene that the police had to be called.

There remained a bitter silence between the three ever since.

As time went on, CJ's pregnancy ran its course and she eventually gave birth to two healthy babies; a boy and a girl. When she was finally able to hold her babies, to see them officially for the first time, CJ couldn't have been happier. Her babies' father bailed the minute he found out she was pregnant, and after she'd been kicked out of her house, CJ had been preparing herself, mentally and emotionally, for raising two babies on her own. She'd promised herself that she'd be a better mother than her own had been.

She was determined to keep that promise.

-0-0-0-0-

It took CJ a total of three and a half years to get on her feet. After the birth of her twins, Sage and Rosemarie, CJ waited until they were at least close to a year old before packing up what little belongings they had and moved down South. CJ had a friend—Teresa, whom CJ knew from school—who lived in Georgia, having moved down there with her parents halfway through high school. Teresa had called after a bit of silence between them and said there was a job opening in Atlanta, where she lived, if CJ was interested in taking it.

Teresa had called CJ briefly beforehand, and she'd been informed that her friend was currently homeless and pregnant. Teresa said that when she got information on any available jobs and housing, she'd give CJ a call.

When CJ got that call, she couldn't have been happier.

Teresa managed to find CJ a job as a receptionist at a local business in Atlanta, also helping her find the cheapest apartment available. When the apartment had been finalized and it was certain that she'd gotten the job, CJ was able to settle down and give her children a home.

It was all she really wanted.

So, early one morning, CJ got up to check on her kids. She had the day off, so she had a bit of time to figure out what she wanted to do for the day. When she went into Sage's and Rosemarie's room—the apartment being only a small, two-bedroom one—a small smile came across her face when she saw their sleeping forms. Sage was lying on his back, his head turned to the side with one of his thumbs in his mouth, his black hair messy. Rosemarie was half laying on her back, half laying on her side, her mouth hanging open slightly with her dark brown hair all over her face.

There were certain features about the twins that they got from their father—Sage's greenish-brown eyes, Rosemarie's smile. It disappointed CJ that their father could leave them before even getting to know them.

 _That's his problem,_ she thought firmly. When the twins were old enough, if they ever asked, CJ would tell them what she knew about their father, Bently. CJ's and Bently's relationship had been sort of brief; it was one of those started-too-serious-too-fast relationships, and once there was an announcement of a pregnancy, Bently left without a second-thought.

Sighing, CJ crossed her arms over her chest. It didn't take her long to realize she didn't people like Bently or her parents in her life—she was doing fine on her own, she'd _continue_ to do fine on her own.

Quietly walking over to her kids' cribs, CJ took a moment to just see them. Leaning over, she kissed their foreheads before walking out.

-0-0-0-0-

As the morning drawled on, CJ tried to keep herself occupied—she cleaned the apartment; turned on the television and put it on the news, having it serve more as a background noise than anything. When the cleaning was done, CJ started making breakfast. She jumped a little when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Teresa."

Walking over, CJ opened the door and was greeted with Teresa's smiling face. "What's up?" she asked, returning Teresa's smile.

"I thought I'd drop by and visit," she exclaimed. "How're Sage and Rosie doing?"

"They're fine, still sleeping." CJ stepped aside to let her friend in.

"I love those two," Teresa giggled, brushing some of her red hair out of her face. "They're so precious."

CJ chuckled. "I was just making breakfast," she said. "You can make yourself coffee if you'd like."

Since it had been Teresa who gave CJ her apartment, CJ considered it just as much Teresa's home as it was hers. So while CJ continued fixing breakfast, Teresa went to make herself some coffee.

"I'll pour you a glass, too," Teresa said.

"Thanks."

When the coffee was finished, Teresa got two mugs and poured straight black coffee for herself and a cup of milk and coffee for CJ, who took it with a murmured "thanks."

While CJ continued cooking, Teresa leaned against the countertop, holding her mug, looking at the television while it showed the news.

"Have you heard about this?" she asked, nudging her friend's shoulder.

"What?" CJ glanced at her friend for a moment before focusing on her task at hand.

"I guess there's this weird bug going around," Teresa said, taking a tentative sip from her mug. "No one knows what it is."

"Is it like a flu or something?"

Teresa shrugged. "No one's saying what it is," she sighed. "They can't figure it out."

CJ hummed thoughtfully. "Where's it at?"

"It's only in a couple states, nowhere near here." Teresa nudged CJ's shoulder again before putting her coffee mug down. "It's probably nothing, though."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Heya, everybody! Hopefully you like this first chapter! I know it's a bit short, but I promise there'll be longer chapters, OK?**

 **I own nothing in TWD. All I own are my characters and the username I go by.**

 **If you've got ideas on anything, don't hesitate to let me know! If you've got OCs you'd like to see added in, review or PM me.**

 **In case there's any confusion on CJ's character, here's a little explanation: her father's been in and out of her life [mostly out]; her mother hasn't given CJ or her younger siblings [I'll go more into them later] a stable childhood; CJ's ex, Bently, is the father of Sage and Rosemarie, but bailed the moment he figured out about CJ's pregnancy; Christiane's mother kicked her out after finding out she was pregnant; CJ went to a shelter and stayed there for a while; Teresa, who knew CJ from high school, moved to Atlanta with her parents and gave CJ her apartment and job; while CJ was still pregnant and staying at the shelter, after her father found out about her pregnancy, caused such a scene at the shelter he had to be taken out by the police. Hopefully that makes a little more sense.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


	2. Chapter 2

Once breakfast had been made, CJ got dishes ready but told Teresa she was going to get the twins up before serving the food. Teresa knew that CJ always put the twins before herself; it was something that earned a lot of respect from Teresa. At only twenty years old, CJ had to age far beyond her years to be the kind of mother Sage and Rosie needed.

After a couple minutes, CJ came back into the kitchen, holding Rosie in her arms, Rosie's head resting against CJ's shoulder, while Sage toddled next to her, looking bleary-eyed.

"Guys, look!" CJ exclaimed, her tone lighter and more cheerful. "It's Auntie Tessie!"

When those words left CJ's mouth, Sage and Rosie perked up at that. Sage toddled over as fast as his legs could go before he reached his destination. He gave Teresa's legs the biggest hug he could offer; Rosie struggled in her mother's grip, her arms reaching for her mother's friend.

"Tessie!" Rosie cried.

With a loud, lively laugh, Teresa took Rosie from CJ's arms while partially leaning to return Sage's hug. The twins always loved when Teresa came to visit; only because Teresa spoiled them, buying them all kinds of toys and treats.

"How're my Rugrats?" Teresa exclaimed, planting loud kisses on the twins' heads. "Oh my goodness, you've gotten so big!"

"OK, that's enough chit-chat for now," CJ laughed, prying her kids from her friend. Putting Sage and Rosie into their highchairs, CJ got their favorite sippy-cups out, filled it with milk, before getting their breakfast ready. "Tess, you can serve yourself if you want; I'll be finishing up their breakfast in just a minute."

"I'll wait." Teresa leaned against the countertop again, briefly watching her friend cut up bananas to give to Sage and Rosie, before turning her attention back to the television. It was still talking about that weird bug that was going around. Apparently, it had been rising up in random locations for a couple months, and as far as any doctors could tell, it was highly contagious but there were no known vaccines for it yet. Teresa shifted a little where she stood, feeling her chest constrict a little. From what the news had said, the bug was only in small parts of New York, Wisconsin, Ohio, and Texas; but if it was really as contagious as people were saying, it could be popping up in other states without anyone knowing. Crossing her arms over her chest, Teresa's eyes drifted to Sage and Rosie before going to CJ. If it made its way to Georgia, what would happen then? Would there be some kind of warning issued to be careful of any sickly looking people?

"You doing OK, Tess?" CJ's question snapped Teresa out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." It wasn't entirely convincing, but Teresa was hoping it was convincing enough.

After splitting the sliced bananas between Sage and Rosie, CJ's attention quickly went to her television, her face hardening for a moment before changing the channel to a more child-appropriate channel.

"It's probably nothing, remember?" she murmured to Teresa. "Let's not worry about that for now."

Nodding, Teresa tried pushing her earlier thoughts down.

"Go sit down, I've got just one more thing to give the twins before I serve our food."

Teresa did so without question. She watched as CJ got a box of cereal out of the nearest cabinet and poured little piles of it on Sage's and Rosie's highchair tables.

"I'm gonna go shopping later," CJ said, trying to start conversation. "Sage is starting to outgrow some of his clothes, if you can believe it."

"No kidding?"

Sage's head popped up at the sound of his name before he went back to focusing on his food.

"He is." An almost heartbroken smile spread across CJ's face. "I can't believe they're almost four; I don't like how fast everything's going."

"Babies one minute, off to college the next," Teresa sighed. "It is kind of sad, though."

CJ hummed. She went over to the stove and put out the food she made onto the plates that were out. Handing Teresa her plate, CJ got utensils before sitting herself down at the table.

"You remember that story about the sheriff that got shot?" Teresa asked, putting a forkful of food in her mouth.

Despite the look of displeasure that swept across CJ's face at the choice of topic, she knew Sage and Rosie weren't paying any attention. "What about it?" she murmured.

"What do you think happened to him?"

CJ shrugged. "He's probably fine," she sighed, taking a bite of her food. "He just got shot, right? Hopefully it wasn't anything serious and he's back doing what he's doing."

Teresa hummed in response.

"It's Isla's birthday this weekend," CJ sighed. "She's turning fifteen."

Teresa's brows raised at that. "She's already fifteen?"

Isla Garcia was one of CJ's half sisters. CJ had a total of six younger half siblings; their mother, Arya, had never married any of the men she had children with. They were all brief flings, some of them might've been considered relationships, but there were certain aspects of them that ruled out the possibilities.

CJ nodded solemnly. "She's staying with her father, though," she sighed. "I'm going down this weekend to see her; I'll be taking the kids with me."

"Where does her father live?" Teresa asked.

"Some little town in North Carolina." CJ shrugged nonchalantly. "Sage and Rosie never got to meet any of their aunts and uncles. I think they'd like Isla."

-0-0-0-0-

Even though CJ had been against it, Teresa helped wash the dishes before heading out. She gave the twins a goodbye kiss on their foreheads and gave CJ a tight hug. The way Teresa acted, so friendly and willing to help, were one of the main reasons CJ found her to be so trustworthy. If it hadn't been for Teresa's willingness to help CJ find a job and a place to stay, CJ would probably still be homeless, and as for what would happen to the twins...she didn't want to think about _that_.

Taking the twins into her bedroom, CJ started digging through some drawers, looking for their clothing. While she did that, CJ couldn't help but think back to Isla and her other siblings. Out of her six siblings, Isla was the only one she kept in contact with; the others were too young. From what CJ had been told, their mother had been arrested on drug possession and child abuse, which meant that her remaining kids would be living with relatives until something could be done about their mother. In the end, Arya lost custody of her children, given it wasn't the first time she'd endangered them. Isla had been sent off to live with her father, as for the others, Isla didn't entirely know.

"I take it they went to live with _their_ fathers," Isla would sigh. "I don't know. It's kinda sad."

It broke CJ's heart, knowing that they'd been split up like that. But maybe they were all in better places, with people who'd take better care of them. Arya Garcia wasn't an entirely stable person; she would get too absorbed in her own little world to really pay attention to the damage she was causing. That was where a lot of CJ's resentment for her mother came from―CJ would try and do anything she could to reach out to her mother, but Arya would never acknowledge it. It was only after CJ got pregnant, though it was accidental, that Arya paid attention.

 _I've never met Isla's father though,_ CJ thought solemnly. _Hopefully he's a good guy. I don't want my kids around someone who isn't a good influence._

CJ made it her personal mission that all the friends she'd make would be good, stable, hardworking people; the kind of people Sage and Rosie needed to grow-up around.

Taking a deep breath, CJ tried clearing her mind. So far, her kids were in a very good environment, they weren't growing up in the town their mother had been in. Shaking her head sharply, CJ pursed her lips.

 _The trip's in a couple days, why not get a little packing done once the twins are dressed? It'll be good to get a few things out of the way!_ It was a good idea. Not to mention it'll keep CJ's mind off unwanted topics. Besides, it was just a weekend visiting her sister; nothing could go wrong, right?

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Heya, everyone! Hopefully you liked this chapter. Let me know if there's anything that needs changing, OK? It's important to get constructive criticism.**

 **Anywho, nothing in TWD is mine. All I own are my characters and the stud for my nose piercing.**

 **Do you have a subplot you'd like to see woven into the story? Leave a review or PM me! Do you have OCs you'd like to see paired with the canon characters further down the line? Leave a review or PM me! What do you guys think should happen when CJ and the twins go to North Carolina? Leave a review on what you think!**

 **In case you're wondering what CJ looks like, here's a quick description: she's got dark brown hair styled in a kind of messy looking pixie cut [I'm sure if you look it up on Google, you'd get the idea]; she has lightish brown eyes; kind of short compared to other people; as for figure, she's kind of average looking in that aspect, not too big but not too skinny. As for where she grew up, it was a relatively bad neighborhood in Jersey!**

 **I'll wrap this author's note up. Hopefully that solves and unanswered questions you've got.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


	3. Chapter 3

Spending a good remainder of the morning packing for her trip did take CJ's mind off of her worries for a little bit, but it still lingered in the very back of her mind. Then there was Teresa's worries about that weird bug going around; was it really that bad?

 _If it becomes a bigger issue, then you can worry,_ she thought. _For now, it doesn't seem like it's a big enough problem, OK? Just try and keep yourself focused on getting to North Carolina safely._

Rubbing her face with her hands, CJ tried calming herself down. Teresa's worry over the sickness and her own worries about Isla's father and her other siblings were an unnecessary setback to her day. Looking over at Sage and Rosemarie, who were dressed and playing with some of their toys, CJ couldn't help but smile a little; they seemed completely unaware of their mother's worries or the world around them.

"Mama, when's Auntie Tessie coming back?" Sage asked, his words carefully placed. The day the twins were born, one of CJ's doctors said that Sage had some kind of problem with his hearing. That had caused CJ to nearly pass out after hearing the news. The doctor said it could be some kind of birth defect, that maybe something went on in the womb that caused Sage's hearing to not be the way it should. After three and a half years, Sage's hearing problems only declined a little, not enough for there to be concern. He wasn't completely deaf, it just took him a minute to realize what other people were saying.

"I don't know, sweetie," CJ said, her voice raised a little so he'd hear. "Probably not for a while." Sage and Rosie pouted at that, but CJ gave them kisses on the top of their heads. "Don't go pouting," she chuckled. "We're going on that super fun trip, remember? You're going to meet your Aunt Isla."

"How come we never met her?" Rosie asked.

"She lives far away from us." CJ plastered the most genuine smile she could muster on her face. "But she's really nice, OK?" When they nodded, CJ's smile widened a little. "How about we get some shopping out of the way," CJ exclaimed, standing up and stretching.

Rosie shot up excitedly. Sage didn't look too happy.

-0-0-0-0-

CJ made a list for herself for all the things she'd need to get―some food, clothes for Sage (and Rosie while she's at it), some clothes for herself, and some new shoes for herself and the kids.

"Sage, will you stop being so stubborn?" CJ muttered, irritation lacing her words. Sage was squirming, making it difficult for CJ to determine if any of the clothing she was picking out would be a good fit for her son. "Sage Olivier Garcia, if you don't stop moving right now you are going to be in big trouble." After hearing his full name being said, Sage looked at his mother with a slight glare before he stopped squirming. Holding the shirt against her son, just to get a bit of an understanding on if it'd fit him or not.

 _It'll have to do._ Putting the shirt with the other clothes she got, CJ purchased her things before leaving.

"How about we have some lunch," CJ suggested. "Does that sound good?" The ecstatic cries of her kids gave CJ her answer. "Stay close to me, OK?" Holding her free hand out, CJ held onto Rosie's hand while she held Sage's hand. They had spent a good portion of the afternoon, after CJ got some packing out of the way, shopping for whatever they needed for the trip or for the apartment. There was a mall, and a supermarket just a little farther from the mall, just a couple miles from the apartment building CJ and the twins lived in, CJ went there often to do her shopping. So while CJ and the twins made their way to the food court, with Sage and Rosie nearly sprinting ahead of their mother, despite her protests, CJ felt herself pause for a moment when a man walked by, coughing almost violently. CJ turned to watch the man walk, who gave one last cough before continuing on his way.

 _I guess there's this weird bug going around. No one knows what it is._

Swallowing thickly, CJ took a calming breath. When she felt tugging on her hand and on the bottom of her shirt, CJ snapped out of her trance and looked down at her kids.

"Is something wrong?" Rosie asked.

CJ tried for a smile, but it couldn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm fine, sweetie," she said, forcing a light tone into her voice. "I'm sorry, let's go."

As they continued walking to the food court, CJ realized she was becoming hyperaware of the people around her. Swallowing thickly, CJ tried to keep herself upbeat, hoping Sage and Rosie wouldn't notice her worry. Teresa mentioning that unknown virus going around stuck with CJ, but she tried pushing it to the back of her mind. She didn't want to be focusing on something like that, but if it reached Atlanta, then she'd have to figure out a way to keep Sage and Rosie safe.

 _Do you realize how paranoid you sound right now? Yes, it sounds like a pretty bad virus, but it's not the end of the world. Calm down, you can figure out a way to_ _―_

CJ's thoughts were cut short when she saw another person coughing, and it seemed even more violent than the man's. Swallowing thickly, CJ looked down at her kids.

"Would you guys rather go home and eat?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady and calm. "I'm sure we've got enough food."

-0-0-0-0-

Needless to say, Sage and Rosie were thoroughly disappointed and it cut CJ's shopping short. It was probably for the best anyway, she did buy a lot of things. After fixing her kids some lunch, CJ said she'd be in the other room.

Turning on the television, CJ turned the volume down low and turned it on the news. For the most part, it was talking about all these things that were happening either in the area or in other parts of the country. CJ sat in front of her television for what felt like a lifetime before it started talking about the virus.

 **«The mysterious virus that's plaguing certain regions is spreading even further than we expected.** **»** the news anchor said. **«As far as we know, the virus has spread to Maryland, Oklahoma, Arizona, Vermont, and West Virginia. Officials are saying to stay on top of your vaccinations, wash your hands as frequently as possible, and be careful of any sickly looking people** **.»**

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Heya, everyone! Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **I own nothing in TWD. All I own are my characters and the socks on my feet.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


	4. Chapter 4

_"I've been doing fine, CJ."_ By the time the next day rolled around, CJ found herself talking to Isla over the phone on her way to work. CJ had dropped Rosie and Sage at daycare and was working on getting to her job on time. _"What's the big deal, anyway?"_

"The big deal is that I worry about you," CJ said, her tone sounding almost motherly. "You're the only one of our siblings I can get in touch with."

 _"You don't need to get all motherly with me,"_ Isla responded. CJ could almost _hear_ the eye-roll in her voice. _"Everything's fine here. Dad's been taking care of me. He's even got a new girlfriend."_

CJ's lips pursed. "What's she like?"

 _"She's nice."_ There was a pause. _"Dad only started dating her a few weeks ago; but she has two kids with her ex-husband."_

"So she's been married?" The question was more said to CJ herself than to Isla.

 _"You're seriously going to judge her on being married?"_ The tone in Isla's voice made CJ flush.

"I'm not judging her on whether she's been married or not."

 _"It sounded that way to me."_

CJ let out a frustrated sigh. "I just want to make sure Sage and Rosie aren't around bad people when I visit."

 _"She's not bad, CJ,"_ Isla exclaimed. " _I've hung-out with her; she's OK."_

"Fine." CJ huffed, still feeling a little frustrated. "I hope you're right about this."

 _"When have I ever been wrong?"_

CJ couldn't help but laugh at that.

-0-0-0-0-

Working as a receptionist wasn't entirely a bad job for CJ; she was able to focus and the tasks she did during her shift weren't particularly hard. At least to her. The people she worked with seemed pretty nice and, for the most part, everything ran smoothly. She had nothing to complain about. Teresa made sure that CJ had a job somewhere relatively nice with the best people she could offer. Thankfully, Teresa knew the manager of the place CJ worked for, that pretty much ensured that she got the job.

"You doing anything fun this weekend?" One of CJ's coworkers, Bryannah, leaned over the counter and looked at CJ with a slight smirk. For the most part, CJ and Bryannah got along just fine. They didn't really talk all that much; CJ had heard from one of her work pals that Bryannah was a bit of a reckless person by nature―she enjoyed doing things someone in their right mind would consider dangerous or questionable.

"My sister's birthday is coming up." CJ tried for a smile as she regarded the woman in front of her. Bryannah arched a brow at that, tucking some of her ashy blonde hair behind her ear. "I'll be out for a little bit to see her."

"How is she going to be?" she asked.

"Fifteen."

"That's cute!" Bryannah gushed. "I _loved_ being fifteen! I had so much fun at that age." CJ nodded wordlessly. "Guess what I'm doing this weekend?"

"What?"

"I'm going to a party with one of my friends." Bryannah was nearly bouncing with excitement. "It's going to be _huge_ , from what I hear."

"Well, I hope you have fun." CJ tried for another smile, but for some reason it was just too hard for her to do. Bryannah was only a year or two older than her, and it felt like she took too much enjoyment in things like partying and things of that nature. CJ knew that Bryannah was a smart person, she just didn't really try hard enough and would rather go out and have fun; being anything but responsible.

"Maybe you can come with me next time there's a party." There was a hopefulness in Bryannah's eyes.

"I can't," CJ said. "I've got my kids and no-one to watch them."

"Just...drop 'em off at a friend's or something." Bryannah rolled her eyes at that. "You need to have _fun_ , CJ! You're still young and you've got a nice look."

CJ felt anger bubble in her at Bryannah's suggestion. "I can't." It came out maybe a little harsher than expected, but she could see a look sweep across Bryannah's face. "I don't like parties," she added firmly. "Too much noise and drunk people. Not my kind of thing."

-0-0-0-0-

It hadn't been a lie when CJ felt relief walking out of the building she worked in. After her little moment with Bryannah, CJ had remained in a bit of a foul mood for the remainder of her shift.

After getting in her car, CJ drove about fifteen minutes to get to the daycare her children were at. Teresa hadn't been the one to suggest the daycare, but she did tell CJ that it was pretty popular with some parents because of its good workers. That had been good enough for CJ.

Parking her car in the daycare's lot, CJ got out and walked into the building, saying hello to some of the workers before finding her kids.

"Ms. Garcia, before you go we're giving this to all the parents." One of the employees walked up to CJ and handed her a flyer. "Some of the other kids have started getting sick. We've sent out emails to the parents, too. It's just saying to make sure your kids are up-to-date on their vaccines, wash their hands daily, and cover their mouths when they cough or sneeze."

CJ felt as if her blood had run cold. Kids were getting sick? Was that a sign of the virus that was going around? Children did have a tendency to put their hands in their mouths after touching everything―but maybe it _wasn't_ the virus...it could just be a little bug, something like a minor head cold.

"Thank you," CJ said, plastering a smile on her face. Holding her kids' hands a little tighter, she quickly led them out of the building.

-0-0-0-0-

"Were there any sick kids at the daycare?" CJ looked at Rosie and Sage as she walked around her apartment's kitchen, fixing her kids a little snack.

"One." Rosie twirled around in the pink tutu she had on, holding her hands above her head like a ballerina. Sage had plopped himself on the ground, doodling on the paper CJ got for him.

"Just one?" CJ looked between them with slight anxiousness in her expression.

"Mm-hmm." Rosie continued twirling until she got dizzy, giggling slightly as she stumbled a little.

"What were they doing?" CJ helped Rosie regain her balance before sitting her down on the ground beside her brother. The _second_ they made it back to the apartment, CJ had the twins and herself thoroughly wash their hands. She also had plans to meet up with the family physician to make sure their shots were good and to perform a physical.

"He was coughing a lot," Sage exclaimed, pushing Rosie a little when she tried interfering with his drawing. "Ms. Q had to call his mommy."

Ms. Q―or Mrs. Quentin―was in charge of the daycare. She was a nice, but firm, middle aged woman who took great pride in what she did.

CJ nodded wordlessly.

She felt her chest constrict a little, adding to the anxiousness she was feeling.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Heya, everyone! Did you like this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it meh? Let me know! Leave a review! PM me! Do both!  
**

 **I own nothing in TWD universe. All I own are my characters and the alarm clock in my room.**

 **If you've got ideas for potential subplots or OCs you'd like to see in the story, let me know! Leave a review or PM me, whichever one you prefer.**

KenzieFF: _I'm happy that you like what I've laid out with my characters and whatnot. I was hoping I put out enough of a background for them (at least so that it made a little sense), and I'm glad you liked that little Rick mention too! I do agree that the stories that start off with an OC already being a trained walker killer can seem a bit repetitive (though there are some stories that start off that way and they're really good), and I was hoping that having my story start off before the world crashed would be a little different. I'm sure plenty of other stories started that way, too, though. I think CJ could adapt to everything once the virus starts becoming worse, but I'm still working out the details! For now, I think having CJ and maybe a couple other OCs I put in (or whatever OCs reviewers want added in) as a group once the world's completely gone will be a good set-up for when Rick and his group are introduced. Hopefully that makes sense... Anyway! Thanks for your review! Hopefully I can hear from you again!_

 **Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! I'm glad you like this story so far.**

 **Also, I don't know if I mentioned it at all in the previous chapters, but I will be going on a vacation for about a week and a half/two weeks near the end of this month. So if you're wondering why I haven't been updating in a while, here's the answer.**

 **Fear TWD is coming back on soon; season 7 of TWD isn't coming back on until October :( ! But I think season 7 will probably be a really intense season, despite Negan having killed off someone from Rick's group (my bet's on Glenn, even though I don't want it to be him...or anyone for that matter).**

 **OK, my rambling is done.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


	5. Chapter 5

By that night, CJ was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling of her room exhaustedly. She was tired—that much was obvious—but she just couldn't sleep. Why couldn't she sleep? Because of that damned notice the daycare gave her and what Sage and Rosie told her earlier. CJ was starting to feel paranoid, and she felt ridiculous for feeling that way. But she also _didn't_ feel ridiculous—if that makes any sense. She knew that what she was feeling was mostly for her concern over her kids' wellbeing, but she also knew there was a chance she might be blowing everything completely out of proportion. Maybe if, when Teresa had come by to visit, the television hadn't been put on the news, CJ wouldn't be so overwhelmed by the thought of her kids getting infected. But wouldn't the topic have come up eventually? It's already a problem in other states, it'd only be a matter of time before it reached Georgia, right?

CJ sharply shook her head.

 _You're only thinking of what's best for the kids,_ she assured herself. _Maybe you're getting a little paranoid, but it'll be fine as long as you don't go overboard with it._

Sighing, CJ rubbed her forehead, a bubble of stress forming in her stomach. She partially blamed herself for having it on the news that day Teresa visited, but there was a little bit of her that blamed Teresa for bringing up the topic of unheard-of, unexplainable viruses.

 _Now you're doing the blame-game? C'mon, you're better than this! What good is that gonna do!? Just calm down, quit thinking about this. It'll go away eventually._

 **-0-0-0-0-**

By the time the next morning rolled around, CJ was tired but got a couple hours of sleep behind her. Sage and Rosie were still sound asleep in their room, much to CJ's relief. Deciding to let them sleep a little longer, CJ shuffled into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. Plopping herself onto her seat, she let out a sigh.

 _You've gotta drop them off,_ she thought tiredly. _It'll only be for a little bit. It's not like there're any other daycares near where you work. Teresa won't be able to watch them, she's got her own stuff she's working on._

Taking a reluctant bite of her cereal, CJ tapped her finger on her table.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, CJ took a look at a nearby clock before finishing her breakfast and going over to wake the twins up. Going into their room, CJ gently woke them up. It took them a moment to finally get up, and when they did, CJ got them washed up and dressed before fixing them a quick breakfast.

"Mommy's gotta be at work a little early today," CJ murmured. "You guys finish up while I get dressed, OK?"

Sage and Rosie nodded. CJ felt a sense of relief wash over her while she went to her bedroom to get dressed. CJ's boss, Theo, had asked her if she could come in a little early, just to have a little time to help out with a few things. Since CJ liked Theo—he was a good boss, she appreciated it—she said yes. So, after she finished getting dressed, CJ went back into the kitchen and saw that the twins had only finished half of their breakfast. Pursing her lips, CJ reluctantly got them out of their highchairs and onto the floor; gathering their half-eaten breakfast—which was mostly sliced apples and bananas with a little bit of toast—into some Ziploc bags, CJ gathered the rest of her belongings before ushering her kids outside.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

When the twins had been dropped off at their daycare, CJ had asked Mrs. Quentin if it'd be possible for them to finish their breakfast there, since CJ was in a rush to go to work. Mrs. Quentin agreed, saying she'd make sure they ate every last crumb.

As CJ hurriedly made her way to work, she let out a breath when she made it just a minute late. She hoped Theo wouldn't mind if she was just a few minutes late, given she was always on time—if not a little early—for her other shifts.

When CJ got into the building, she got herself checked in and hurriedly went to where Theo wanted to see her.

"Christy, glad you're here!" Theo exclaimed when he saw her. Theo Johnston was a man in his forties with a full head of graying brown hair and greenish brown eyes that were full of life. He was an old friend of Teresa's parents, so when Teresa came in saying she had a friend in desperate need of a job, Theo had been very open for it.

"Hey, Theo," CJ said, giving a small smile. "Sorry I'm late."

"Nah, it's fine," he chuckled. "C'mere, this is what I needed your help with." Motioning CJ over, Theo showed and explained what he needed done. Theo also explained that until the earlier receptionist, Hallie, was done with her shift, CJ would be helping with the tasks he set before her. "Before I go," he said, clearing his throat slightly, "I was wondering if you were busy at all this weekend."

CJ gave a confused, slightly apologetic smile. "It's my sister's birthday, remember?" she said, a confused chuckle behind her words. "I told you about a week ago that I couldn't come in."

Theo's eyes widened a fraction before he nodded slowly. "That's right," he murmured. "What about next weekend?"

Thinking it over, CJ shrugged. "I don't _think_ I have any plans, why?"

Clearing his throat slightly again, Theo avoided CJ's gaze for a moment before he looked at her. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to lunch," he offered, his voice sounding unsure.

CJ's eyes widened. Her... _boss_ wants to go out to lunch? "You mean like friends?" she stammered.

 _He can't possibly mean like a date, right?_ she thought anxiously. _Why would my boss be asking me on a date? Isn't that really inappropriate? Aren't there rules against stuff like that? Wasn't he in a relationship? I thought I heard him talking about a girlfriend or something..._

"Like a _date_ ," he said, stressing the last word.

Color drained from CJ's face. A date? With Theodore Johnston? Was he out of his _mind_? He had to at _least_ be twenty—maybe even a little more so—years older than her! Sure, she kinda has a thing for older guys, but she never dated someone who was over ten years her senior. Her ex, Bently, had been two years older than her...but Theo was... _oh God_. Of course, CJ had taken noticed to the way Theo looked. For a guy in his forties, he wasn't in _bad_ shape; he looked fine! Not too big, not too bulky, not too underweight...

"W-Well, uhm, why don't I have a little time to think about it, OK?" she stammered.

"Of course!" Theo exclaimed, holding his hands up. "I probably came on too suddenly."

"N-No, it's fine," she said, stumbling over her words. "I've just h-had a lot on my mind recently. I-I'll get back to you."

Nodding, Theo gave a sheepish smile before he hurriedly left the room.

CJ buried her face in her hands. _Oh God_!

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Holy stars and garters, I am so sorry for making you guys wait! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Let me know what you think, OK? As a heads up, this'll be the last chapter I post for about a week and a half/two weeks, since I leave for my vacation very soon. If you'd like to still review, or if you want to PM me with whatever ideas you have, don't hesitate to do so! I'll get back to you guys as soon as possible.**

 **I own nothing in TWD. All I own are my characters and the alarm clock in my room.**

 **Seriously, though, leave a review on what you think of this story so far. What should I improve on? Have I not been going too deeply into CJ's background? Let me know! Also, if you've got potential subplots or OCs you'd like to see written in, review or PM me.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


	6. Chapter 6

CJ couldn't have been more relieved when the weekend rolled around. She had everything she needed packed and the tickets ready for the town Isla lives in. It was a relatively small town in North Carolina, and CJ was pretty excited for it. That and it'd give her a distraction from the "date" her boss asked her on. It had only been about three days since Theo asked CJ out, and for the time being, she was avoiding him as if he had the plague. She wanted to say no to the date, to let him down easy, but she also just wanted to see how it'd turn out. What if he was actually a really nice person outside of work? Not that he wasn't already a good person anyway, but...

Shaking her head sharply, CJ tried focusing at the task at hand. She had all the necessary luggage for the trip and made sure Sage and Rosie were cleaned, fed, and ready to go. CJ double-checked their luggage to make sure that everything was needed before checking her own to make sure.

When a knock came from the front door, CJ closed the luggage and went to the door to answer it. Teresa stood there, a lazy half smile on her face.

"You're early," CJ exclaimed.

"I'm driving you guys to the airport." Teresa rolled her eyes playfully. "I just want to make sure you guys get there safely."

It was CJ's turn to roll her eyes. "We'll be fine," she chuckled. "Don't be such a worrywart."

Scoffing, Teresa crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell Isla I said 'happy birthday'," she mumbled. "Where're the Rugrats? It's too quiet in here."

"They're in my room." CJ waved almost absently to her bedroom. "They're probably playing with their toys. It gets pretty intense." A smile spread across Teresa's face. "It's too early for sweets, Tess, so don't even think about it."

"Killjoy," she exclaimed.

"Troublemaker."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Teresa McCalister watched as Sage and Rosie played with their toys. They'd had their little moment of saying hello and giving Teresa hugs, but she'd reminded them that their mother had brought in so many cool toys and wouldn't it be fun to play with them? So, they ran over and started playing, inventing their own little worlds and characters; it made Teresa smile. Teresa had to give CJ some credit, she was certainly doing a great job raising the twins on her own.

That was one thing Teresa found to be astonishing. Despite CJ's parents pretty much disowning her and Bently abandoning her, CJ managed to raise her kids wonderfully. CJ loved and adored her children, trying her hardest to provide the best she could offer. Teresa honestly couldn't understand how she did it.

"Aunt Tessie." Rosie interrupted Teresa's thoughts, causing the older woman to look at the three-year-old. "Mama says you're not going on the trip with us."

"Your mother's right, Rosebud." Teresa threw an almost apologetic smile Rosie's way. "I've got boring grown-up stuff I gotta do. But I'll call you guys, OK?"

"Promise?" Rosie exclaimed.

"Of _course_ I promise." Teresa put a hand over her heart in mock hurt. "I'm surprised you think I wouldn't."

"You gotta pinkie-promise," Sage cried, holding one of his pinkie fingers up. "Mama says they're important."

Walking over to Sage, Teresa mustered the most serious face she could make. "Pinkie-promises are super important, kiddo," she exclaimed sternly. "Never trust a person who doesn't give pinkie-promises." After the pinkie-promise had been done, Teresa stood up and looked at the twins. They were smiling, going back to enjoying their toys. Rosie's dark brown hair had been pulled into pigtails, her hazel eyes sparkling happily. Sage's black hair was in its usual messy fashion while his greenish-brown eyes glittered almost mischievously.

"Are you two gonna be on your best behavior this weekend?" Teresa asked, looking between the two of them. They nodded, mumbling something too unintelligible for Teresa to make out. "Promise?" she pressed.

"We already promised Mama," Rosie exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well you haven't promised you Auntie Tessie." Teresa arched a brow at the twins.

"Promise!" they cried.

"Tess, we're gonna have to leave soon," CJ called, her voice coming from the kitchen.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

The drive to the airport took a bit of time, and about a quarter of the way there, Sage and Rosie fell asleep. CJ was a little grateful, she didn't want them being _too_ hyped up on the plane, but she had a feeling the nap would make them cranky.

"You guys'll be fine?" Teresa asked.

"I've told you, everything's gonna be fine." CJ tried for a smile. "It's only for this weekend, and if Isla's father allows it, maybe she can come over here and visit."

Teresa sighed. "Yeah."

"Is something wrong?"

"I just worry about you three sometimes."

CJ rolled her eyes playfully. "You've done more for me than I can count on one hand," she exclaimed. "The twins _love_ you and I owe you more than I can afford..."

"I've told you a thousand times, Christiane, I don't need you to repay me." Teresa's interruption was short and curt, getting straight to the point.

CJ's brows arched at the use of her first name. "I know," she said. "You got me an apartment and a job and you helped with the rent and the twins when I needed it." Shrugging, CJ slouched in her seat. "I feel like the moocher friend."

"You're not a moocher," Teresa scoffed. "You've got common sense to know when you've received enough help." Teresa stopped CJ before she even opened her mouth. "Friends help friends out," she exclaimed. "Besides, I'm Sage's and Rosie's unofficial godmother. I will help you guys no matter what, no repaying needed."

CJ crossed her arms over her chest, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"What I want is for you three to have a fun time," Teresa exclaimed. "Try not to get all worked up, it's Isla's day. And don't forget to tell her I said 'happy birthday'."

A full smile spread across CJ's face. "I'll be sure to do that."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Heya, everyone! I know this chapter's short, but I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. I just got back from vacation today, and I got no sleep last night, so I am a bit exhausted, and if it shows in this chapter, just let me know and I'll rewrite it the best I can.**

 **Nothing in TWD belongs to me. All I own are my characters and the luggage I took on my vacation.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


	7. Chapter 7

After Teresa dropped CJ and the twins off at the airport, a sort of heaviness fell on them—on CJ at least. She felt anxious, a little uncertain, but she kept reminding herself that it was Isla's weekend, and nothing would happen to change it.

The twins were a little grumpy from being woken from their nap, CJ had a feeling they would be, and didn't seem to want to cooperate with their mother.

"Guys, come on," CJ exclaimed. "If we don't hurry, the plane might leave without us. You don't want that, do you?"

The actual flight didn't leave for a couple hours, but CJ wanted to go through all the security checks and luggage crap beforehand. Flying was never CJ's thing, given that she wasn't a fan of waiting in a stuffy airport for hours at a time and she had a phobia of airplanes. Most people brushed it off as CJ having a fear of heights, but it was different than that. She could handle heights, but for some reason airplanes just scared the crap out of her. That and she hated how cramped it could be.

It took some time, but CJ managed to get the twins to cooperate for a moment so they could get their luggage sorted out and to get through security.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

After what felt like a lifetime, CJ managed to get everything she needed done and got to where they needed to be. Rosie and Sage were still acting up a little, but managed to calm down some as the day went on.

"Are you guys hungry?" CJ asked, looking at the twins carefully. They were seated next to her, Sage kicking his legs out while he watched other people walk by; Rosie looked like she was about to fall asleep any minute.

Sage murmured a yes, but CJ had a feeling she wasn't going to get any answer from her daughter.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to bring any food or water in before going through security, CJ had bought a few snacks and small water bottles that would hopefully last until the plane arrived.

 _Maybe this will keep them energized 'till then,_ she thought. _Then they can sleep all they want on the plane._

Sighing, CJ got out the snacks she bought and, after opening it, handed a few to Sage to eat. He ate them without hesitation, though Rosie had drifted off to sleep, not really caring that her brother was eating.

"I heard it's spreading." CJ looked up and saw a woman sit not that from where she was. The woman was talking to another man, whose face was a little uncertain. "I think they're planning on closing the borders."

"That's ridiculous," the man said, rolling his eyes. "Where're you even _hearing_ this?"

"Seriously? This thing is a _virus_ , it's going to spread." The woman's voice sounded irritated. "I have friends who work in research labs, and they're telling me that this virus is aggressive and it's spreading to other countries, I swear to you."

"How can they tell you if it's spreading to other countries?" The man sounded just as irritated, but there was another tone hidden under his words. "Don't they have some kind of confidentiality on stuff like this?"

CJ couldn't listen to the conversation anymore. She knew she shouldn't have been eavesdropping to begin with, but she couldn't help herself. Not to mention the two were talking a little loud, making it kind of hard _not_ to eavesdrop. Closing her eyes, CJ tried calming herself down. It certainly took her by surprise by how sudden the virus had taken to the media.

 _I'm sure I heard it before,_ she thought anxiously. _I just don't remember it..._

"Mama?" CJ looked down and saw Sage looking up at her with a hint of confusion on his face. "What's a virus?"

Swallowing thickly, CJ's gaze flickered to the still-arguing man and woman before she plastered a strained smile on her face. "It's like a cold," she explained. "Remember when you felt really yucky last winter after daycare?" Sage nodded. "It's like that, almost."

"Are _we_ gonna feel yucky, too?" he exclaimed.

 _I pray to God we don't._ "Don't even worry about it," CJ said, rustling her son's hair. "We'll be perfectly fine."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

When CJ's flight had been called, she couldn't have been more relieved. The duo who'd been talking about the virus had stopped their discussion on the topic over an hour and a half ago, but the subject still lingered in CJ's mind. It felt like the virus was becoming quite a hot-topic—though she'd only heard it from a news station so far. CJ was certain that she might've heard it—probably briefly—before, but she couldn't seem to remember.

 _Quit worrying about it!_ she mentally scolded herself. _This is Isla's weekend, try and make it count. Can you do that? You haven't seen her in years and you're too busy focusing on a virus._

Another part of CJ's mind tried arguing that, if the woman was correct, the virus was potentially aggressive. What did it do that made it so aggressive? What kind of damage would it cause?

Giving her head a sharp shake, CJ tried calming herself down. She wasn't going to worry herself with the virus or how aggressive it was, if it was at all. After she returned to her home in Georgia, CJ could look into the virus all shed wanted, but until then, she was going to enjoy some family time.

Besides, it was just a weekend. What could _possibly_ happen in one weekend?

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I have a feeling this chapter wasn't that good. I tried making it as interesting as possible, though I don't think I did. I don't know. I can assure you, though, there might be a little step forward to the beginning of the series (not season one, I can tell you that), but then again, there might not be any progression into the series. Leave a review on what you think.**

 **I own nothing in TWD. All I own are my characters and a love for Halloween.**

 **If you've got ideas for subplots or OCs, leave a review or PM me. I'll have no problem writing your suggestions into the story. Other than that, if you've got constructive criticism, don't hesitate to leave a review. Hearing what you guys have to say is important.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


	8. Chapter 8

For the most part, the flight to North Carolina was a relatively calm one. Rosie and Sage had fallen asleep halfway through, which meant CJ had an opportunity to think for however long her kids were willing to _stay_ asleep. The day CJ had taken the twins on their shopping trip, CJ managed to find a present she knew Isla would like. Hopefully, at least. There were so many things coming out nowadays CJ had a hard time figuring out _exactly_ what people liked.

Aside from that, CJ wasn't too sure who else was going to be with Isla on her birthday; she requested CJ and the twins show up, but as for anyone else, CJ had been left out of the loop. She _hoped_ Isla's father and his girlfriend were doing a good job in taking care of Isla.

 _You're in mother-mode right now,_ she thought. _Isla's your sister, not your child, quit worrying so much._

Rolling her eyes, CJ settled a little more into her seat. Worrying seemed to be the one thing she was good at. Teresa always said she needed to loosen up some, that she always seemed so wound up.

"Maybe you need to get a new boyfriend," Teresa had said once. "If you got a new man, you wouldn't be so uptight all the time."

CJ had thrown a shoe at Teresa's head at that statement. CJ knew there wasn't any harm behind Teresa's words, but she knew Teresa meant it, too. Being a single mother of two young kids didn't give CJ a lot of opportunities in the dating world; especially since she stayed so angry at how Bently left her high and dry the way he did. CJ just couldn't put in the effort to find a boyfriend after that, she felt used and no-one would want to be with someone like that.

Giving her head a sharp shake, CJ tried pushing aside those thoughts. She was getting herself worked up over something that didn't _matter_.

Taking a deep breath, CJ settled herself into her seat.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

After a couple more hours of flight, the plane landed in the North Carolina airport. CJ was thankful on how the twins managed to sleep through a majority of the trip, but she wasn't really ready for them to have any sort of attitude at being woken up.

 _Well, the sooner we can get to Isla's, the better it'll be._

And after waking the twins up, getting any carry-on luggage out of the overhead, and exiting the plane, CJ tried to hurry to the baggage claim. Unfortunately, Sage and Rosie weren't really behaving.

"OK, you two, listen to me," CJ said, kneeling down to look at them. CJ pulled the twins aside in hopes of not getting in the way of others. "Do you want to leave the airport?" The twins grumbled under their breath. _I'll take that as a yes_. "We won't be able to leave the airport if you're both misbehaving. You're going to be meeting your aunt Isla soon and you'll have _loads_ of fun."

Sage and Rosie decided to listen after that, though they still had their moments of acting up.

Thankfully, CJ managed to find all the luggage she brought for herself and the twins and was able to go in no time at all.

"So, we have to catch a bus to a car rental place," CJ told the twins, "and it'll be here in five minutes, so we need to really book it, OK?"

"I'm _tired_ ," Rosie exclaimed, a whine behind her words.

"Sweetie, I _know_." CJ tried not to have so much impatience in her voice, but it was starting to slip through. "The bus stop is right up ahead, you guys can take a little break there."

When they made it to the stop, CJ put down all the luggage she was holding, trying to give her arms a rest. Since there wasn't anywhere for Sage or Rosie to sit, they stood around, still looking a little irritable, until the bus came.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"Are you guys excited to see your aunt Isla?" After finally getting their rental car, CJ managed to load all the luggage into the back, get the booster seats for the twins ready, and then load them and herself into the car.

"How come they couldn't pick us up?" Sage asked.

"Isla can't drive yet," CJ said, "and her father has work during the day, too."

"How come we never met them before?" Rosie asked.

"'Cause they live all the way over here."

"Is she nice?" Sage asked.

"She's super nice."

The questions kept rolling in for the remainder of the drive. Isla said that her father and his girlfriend had no problems with CJ and the twins staying with them; apparently Isla's father was a relatively successful businessman, so the house they lived in had some spare bedrooms.

When CJ pulled into the parking lot, Rosie and Sage were excited, mostly because of the size of the house. It wasn't a huge house, but it wasn't small either.

"Are you guys ready?" CJ asked.

They let out excited cries, bouncing in their seats. Laughing, CJ got out and helped the twins out of their booster seats. Going up to the front door, CJ rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Sage and Rosie were bouncing from where they stood. If CJ hadn't been holding their hands, they would have surely ran off.

When the front door opened, a young woman with long black hair and lightly tanned skin stood at the other end. "You must be CJ," she said, smiling. "I'm Aja, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." CJ smiled in return, hoping it looked genuine.

"Isla's been talking about you for a while now." Aja stepped aside, letting CJ and the twins in. "She's really excited about having you here." When her eyes lowered, her smile widened when she saw the twins, whose excitement was replaced with nervousness. "These must be the twins," she exclaimed. "It's so nice to meet you."

Rosie buried her face into CJ's leg, but Sage managed to give a quick nod at what Aja said before hiding behind his mother.

"They're so adorable," she giggled. "They remind me of my kids."

"Really?" CJ tilted her head a little in curiosity. She remembered Isla mentioning Aja had kids from a previous relationship. "How many do you have?"

"Two girls," she responded. "My oldest is seven and my youngest is five. They're really shy when it comes to meeting new people."

CJ's smile widened just a little.

A look of shock spread across Aja's face. "Oh my God," she squeaked. "You probably still have your things in the car."

"It's fine, I can get it later."

An almost embarrassed smile spread across Aja's face. "I'm sorry," she said.

CJ waved it off. "I'll get it later," she said, "it's no big deal."

Nodding, Aja tried for another smile. "Well, Isla and the girls are with Vince," she said. "They won't be back for a little while, so it's just us."

Nodding, CJ crossed her arms over her chest. Aja seemed like a genuinely nice person, but CJ couldn't say for sure just yet. Rosie and Sage were still in shy mode; it normally took them a while to warm up to people they didn't know.

 _Just try and get to know her first,_ she thought. _Hopefully it'll take some of the awkward out of this._

Hopefully.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Heya, everyone! Did you like this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it meh? I don't know. Maybe it was a little sloppy, and if it is, just tell me where I could patch it up a bit.**

 **I own nothing in TWD. All I own are my characters and a fear of who Negan killed in the show.**

 **Do you have a subplot you'd like to see written into the story? Leave a review or PM me. Do you have an OC you'd like to see written into the story later on? Leave a review or PM me! Do you have any constructive criticism on the story so far? Leave a review!**

 **I know for the most part, the story's been hinting at the virus and that it's spreading to certain places and there's talk of closing the borders (it's mentioned in one of the later chapters, I'm sure), but don't worry, things will start picking up in no time. Just be patient, OK? I didn't even realize how weird it'd be writing a WD story that's before the apocalypse. But I digress.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


	9. Chapter 9

During the time Isla, her father, and stepsiblings _(if that would be the correct term)_ were gone, CJ got to know Aja a little more. From what Aja told about herself, she came from a nice Mexican-American family, which, in a cultural sense, made CJ warm up to her a little. Isla's and CJ's mother, Arya, came from a large Mexican family, but since the sisters didn't share the same father, there were some differences between them. CJ's father, Ashton, was Puerto Rican; from what little knowledge CJ had on Isla's father, he was _(and CJ is just guessing on the matter)_ from a large Irish-American family. But she was ready to admit if she got it wrong.

"My parents would take my brothers and I down to Mexico every year to visit our grandparents," Aja said. "My grandmother was ill and my grandfather refused to leave her. He couldn't. So we'd visit them every year and give them presents and spend a little time with them..." Aja trailed off for a moment, her eyes looking almost distant. "Then my grandma died, and my grandpa couldn't deal with her being _gone_."

"I'm sorry." CJ grimaced a little. She knew that apologizing wouldn't ease up the pain Aja felt for her grandparents, but it was the best she could come up with.

"It's no one's fault," she sighed. "My grandmother, Irma, was in her late nineties. She had kids late in life. She sent my father up to America so he could have a better life, and he felt that he owed her that much."

CJ nodded wordlessly.

"What about your parents?" Aja asked.

"Oh, well...Vince isn't my father," she stammered. "Isla and I have the same mother, though." Aja's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. "My parents were never married—they hardly even liked each other. But, uh...I don't know. It wasn't good, but it wasn't _bad_ , ya know?"

"I get it." Aja's gaze lowered for a moment. "I know I have no right to be asking, but how old were you when you had your kids?"

CJ tensed a little. Anyone who'd realized that she had had her twins at such a young age wouldn't hold back in the pitied looks they gave her; the sneers they threw her way; or the lectures on how she could've done so much more in her life. So a question like that made CJ feel not only a little uncomfortable, but very defensive.

"Seventeen." CJ's tone was clipped and almost harsh sounding.

"I don't mean to get you upset," Aja exclaimed. "I was just wondering. My eldest brother got _his_ girlfriend pregnant at sixteen. They're not together now, but they have joint custody of their daughter. They're probably the friendliest ex-couple I've ever seen."

CJ looked at Aja for a long moment. While part of her seemed to have warmed up to the similarities when it came to the same Mexican heritages, there was another part of CJ that just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else about Aja she didn't quite like. It wasn't that Aja wasn't nice or welcoming, it was something CJ couldn't quite identify.

"What're the names of your daughters?" CJ asked, trying to keep her tone from sounding emotionless.

"Jasmine is the oldest, Alondra is the youngest." Aja's face shone at the mention of her kids.

"Is their father still around?"

Aja shook her head, a hint of disappointment in her eyes. "He divorced me for a younger woman," she said, laughing sharply. " _Apparently_ , he'd been having an affair with this _girl_ for over a year and ended up getting her pregnant." Rolling her eyes, Aja let out a scoff. "I guess he felt more obligated to be with her than with _us_."

CJ noticed the way Aja spat out the word girl—it was almost as if she were saying something disgusting.

"I've got sole custody, though, thank _God_." Aja brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I wouldn't be able to take it if my girls had to see their father and his..." She cut herself off before she could say anything else. CJ's eyes darted to Sage and Rosie, who were happily drawing on some paper Aja provided. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "It's a touchy subject for me."

CJ nodded. "My kids' father took out on me before they were born," she murmured, leaning in a little so the twins wouldn't overhear. "I understand—sort of—how you feel."

Aja nodded wordlessly.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

After about an hour and a half, Isla came home. Since then, CJ and Aja got to know each other a little more. There was still a little warming up to do, but they got the basics of introductions and a little backstory out of the way. When Isla saw CJ and the twins in the kitchen, she let out an ecstatic squeal before nearly knocking her half-sister out of her chair.

"I'm _so_ happy you're here!" she cried. "I was wondering when you'd get here!"

CJ let out a laugh and returned her sister's embrace. "I _told_ you I'd be here today."

"Whatever." When the embrace ended, Isla's gaze went to Sage and Rosie. She gushed at how adorable they were, despite the twins' shyness at the sight of their aunt.

"I'm Vince." The man who was Isla's father stepped forward, a warm smile on his face.

"CJ."

The two shook hands, trying be respectful of each other.

"What does CJ stand for?" A young girl with sandy blonde curls and freckles dotting her nose looked up at CJ curiously. Clearly she was the younger sister, with her older sibling standing a little farther behind Vince.

"Christiane Justine," CJ answered. "But I like CJ better. What's your name?"

"Alondra," she responded. "But I like Onnie better."

CJ couldn't help but smile at that. "You must be Jasmine then," she said, looking at the other little girl. She had the same curly hair as Onnie, but instead of sandy brown it was a pale brown color. Her striking brown eyes studied CJ carefully. She nodded. "Do you like being called Jasmine, or is there another name you'd like me to call you?"

"Jazz," she said, her voice sounding small.

"Well that is a lovely name—you both have _beautiful_ names." Onnie's and Jazz's faces lit up at that.

"CJ's still got some luggage she needs to bring in," Aja put in.

"Do you need any help?" Vince asked.

"I've got it."

"I'll help," Isla exclaimed. Isla threw CJ a look before she had a chance to answer.

"Well, Onnie, Jazz, why don't you guys play with Rosie and Sage?" CJ suggested. "They're my kids. You guys could draw or do whatever, OK? Just be careful."

The sisters nodded.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"I think they like you." Isla nudged CJ's shoulder as they got her luggage out of the rental car.

"What makes you say that?"

"Onnie isn't that direct about nicknames so early on," Isla exclaimed. "She has to _really_ like you for her to let you call her that."

"I've got kids, Izzy. I know how they work." Izzy had been the nickname only CJ seemed to be allowed to call Isla—out of all their half-siblings, Isla refused to let any of them, even their mother, call her "Izzy".

A silence fell between them before Isla started talking again. "You've heard about that virus, right?" she said. "The one that's got everyone worried?"

"Why're we talking about this?" CJ sighed.

"It's important— _especially_ with the kids." Isla's face let CJ know she didn't want to argue on the matter. "I've heard news reports saying that it's coming here, there's already been a case."

"Izzy..."

"My health teacher says it might be some mutated form of the flu," Isla went on. "But I don't think so. It's not even flu season anymore. No one knows if it's bacterial or fungal or if it came from animals..."

" _Isla_." CJ threw a sharp look her sister's way. "I know about the virus, OK? I don't want to think about it, it's been on my mind too much already."

"But I'm just saying, if you don't keep up with things like this, you'll never know if it gets better or worse."

"How can it _possibly_ get any worse?" CJ exclaimed.

"There's no known cure for it." CJ looked at her sister with furrowed brows. "I have a friend who's a total germ-a-phobe. He keeps up with any new diseases that come out. He's good with finding things out, and he found out that whatever this is, whoever contracts it can't be cured 'cause there is no cure."

Sighing, CJ looked down at her luggage.

It couldn't get any worse? CJ had no idea how worse it could get. And she wasn't sure she was ready to find out.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but hopefully you guys are still interested in this story. If you've got any suggestions or whatever, let me know! PM me or review whatever ideas or suggestions you have.**

 **Do I own anything in TWD? No. No I don't.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on,**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


End file.
